mysimsfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Natalia Roshmanov
Natalia Roshmanov apparaît dans MySims sur PC exclusivement. Natalia dans MySims (Wii/PC) Biographie Qui est donc Natalia Roshmanov, si tant est que ce soit son vrai nom ? Nous ne pouvons ni confirmer, ni démentir que Natalia est une experte en surveillance et en renseignement. On dit qu'elle est affiliée à l'organisation S.I.M., mais faut-il croire la rumeur ? D'où vient-elle ? Quel âge a-t-elle ? Vous avez beau ne rien savoir sur Natalia, n'ayez crainte : elle, elle sait tout sur vous ! Dialogues ;Hôtel - Arrivée :Placeholder Natalia NataliaDef ;Hôtel - Introduction :Bonjour, du joueur. Ca vous étonne que je connaisse votre nom ? Je sais tout sur tout le monde à de la ville ! Comment ? C'est un secret. ;Hôtel - Acceptation :Parfait, je vais collecter des informations sur de la ville ici même, à l'hôtel, le temps que vous me construisiez un poste de commandement opérationnel ! ;Aménagement :Incroyable, on dirait un bâtiment comme tant d'autres ! Personne ne saura jamais ! Comment ça, ne saura quoi ? Je ne vais pas vous le dire. ;Niveau étoile 3 :Vous devriez passer la forêt au crible, du joueur. Aidez-moi à rassembler des informations sur ses mystères ! :Ca n'a pas été bien difficile d'enquêter sur le maire Roselyne, elle laisse une traînée de papiers partout où elle va ! :Selon mes renseignements, le jeu vidéo le plus populaire à de la ville est Extrême Pilote. :Inutilisé : Did you know that Poppy and Violet are sisters? I didn't believe it at first. I had to verify it. I can't believe that it's true! :*''Traduction inofficielle :'' Saviez-vous qu'Eglantine et Violette sont sœurs ? Je n'y croyais pas au départ. J'ai dû le vérifier. Je ne peux pas croire que c'est vrai ! ;Niveau étoile 4 :Vous avez déjà été dans le désert, du joueur ? Il faut que je sache tout sur les Essences qui y sont enfouies... :Je compile des données sur la pêche aux Essences. Qui aurait cru qu'il y avait tant d'espèces de poissons ? Moi, bien sûr, mais vous le saviez, vous ? :Les Sims de de la ville regardent beaucoup la télévision, pas vrai ? ;Niveau étoile 5 :Je collecte des informations sur le restaurant le plus appétissant de de la ville ! :Est-ce que tous les pilotes sont forcément extrêmes ? Il me faut plus de données. :Je pourrais vous dire à quoi je pense, mais ces informations sont classées top-secret ! ;Tâche 1 - Demande :Pensez-vous pouvoir incorporer le S.I.M. ? Commencez par montrer votre dévouement en construisant un bureau et une chaise. ;Tâche 1 - Indice :Je sais ce que vous vous demandez : où sont donc les Moaïs ? Commencez votre enquête dans le désert, du joueur. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. ;Tâche 1 - Terminé :Approuvé ! Vous avez fait du bon travail, du joueur ! Vous avez de l'avenir en tant qu'agent du S.I.M. ;Tâche 1 - Récompense :Natalia vous a offert cette boîte à crayons aussi décorative que pratique. Elle comprend des gommes supplémentaires pour effacer vos traces... Elle a également inclus un modèle de sculpture générateur, parce que l'énergie, c'est la vie ! ;Tâche 2 - Demande :J'ai des plans, du joueur ! Des plans top-secrets ! Je vous les dévoilerai si vous me construisez une Sculpture - Générateur. ;Tâche 2 - Indice :Un jour, j'ai trouvé un lézard géant enterré dans le désert. C'est ce qui m'a poussée à collecter des informations sur cette Essence fascinante. ;Tâche 2 - Terminé :Beau travail ! Vous avez construit ceci sans vous faire voir, n'est-ce pas ? Tout est resté secret ? ;Tâche 2 - Récompense :Natalia vous a donné un élément de décoration : des disques de surveillance auxiliaires ! Qu'y a-t-il dessus ? Impossible de le savoir, tout est crypté... ;Tâche 3 - Demande :Vous avez prouvé votre loyauté envers le S.I.M., du joueur ! Je vais vous laisser m'épauler sur mon projet top-secret : un superordinateur ! ;Tâche 3 - Indice :On m'informe qu'il existe un Jardin où les manuels poussent sur les arbres ! Que diriez-vous de prendre le train incognito pour tirer cette affaire au clair ? ;Tâche 3 - Terminé :Vous cultivez l'excellence, du joueur ! Démarrons l'ordinateur et voyons ce qu'il vaut ! ;Tâche 3 - Récompense :Natalia vous a donné une affiche de film Sunrise Avenue ! Elle est un peu cornée : un code secret, peut-être ? ;Tâches complétées (1) :Vous avez fait un travail exemplaire pour le S.I.M., du joueur ! Mais rappelez-vous : n'en parlez à personne ! ;Tâches complétées (2) :Excellent travail, du joueur ! Vous n'imaginez pas l'aide que vous avez apportée, non seulement au S.I.M., mais aussi à de la ville tout entière. ;Tâches complétées - Récompense :Vous rêvez de devenir agent secret ? C'est possible à présent, grâce à cette holocarte qui embellira votre intérieur ! Mais ne révélez à personne comment ça marche ! ;Demande de décoration :Si nous voulons récolter plus d'informations, il nous faut d'autres objets studieux. ;Meilleur ami - Dialogue :Vous êtes quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup, du joueur. Peut-être même la seule personne que j'apprécie... Cette information est classée top-secret. ;Meilleur ami - Récompense :A présent, vous pouvez passer incognito comme un vrai agent du S.I.M. ! Ouvrez votre commode, vous y trouverez les secrets de style de Natalia ! Anecdotes *Le nom de Natalia Roshmanov pourrait être une référence à la Veuve noire de l'univers de Marvel Comics, puisque son vrai nom est Natasha Romanova. *Dans les fichiers du jeu MySims sur PC, Natalia est parfois appelée Virginia. Il s'agit du vrai nom Cap'taine Mel en anglais, comme il l'est précisé dans sa biographie, ce qui expliquerait que le nom ait été changé pour celui de Natalia. *Dans la troisième tâche, Cédella récompense le joueur d'une affiche d'un film intitulé Sunrise Avenue. Il s'agit peut-être d'une référence au groupe de pop-rock finlandais portant le même nom. *La musique utilisée pour l'extérieur du QG du S.I.M. est celle du labo sur l'île du Récif des fusées dans MySims Kingdom sur Wii. *Natalia est peut-être un indice pour le jeu sorti l'année suivante MySims Agents. *Le joueur peut porter la même paire de lunettes que Natalia dans MySims Agents sur Wii, malgré qu'elle ne soit pas dans le jeu. Traduction en d'autres langues en:Natalia Catégorie:Sims Catégorie:Sims de MySims sur PC Catégorie:Sims féminines Catégorie:Sims studieux Catégorie:Sims commerciaux